Siapa Dengan Siapa?
by af jaemin
Summary: Siapa yang akan mengira kita akan menyukai dengan siapa? Tapi malah bermain dengan siapa. Mark x Jaemin / MarkMin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Mark/Jaemin ©SM Entertainment**

* * *

Cinta itu datangnya sangat mudah.

Dari mata turun ke hati. Dengan bantuan telinga, hidung, dan bibir yang memperjelas semuanya.

Seperti Jaemin contohnya, pemuda manis dengan marga Na itu dangat menggilai seorang Lee Jeno, murid yang berada di sebelah kelasnya. Tampan, pintar, dermawan, dan memiliki eyesmile ketika ia tersenyum membuat kadar ketampanannya semakin bertambah. Dari kesukaannya terhadap music dan ketidak sukaanya pada sesuatu yang berbau seafood, Jaemin tahu semuanya. Terkadang, jika orang sedang menyukai sesuatu pasti akan di cari tahu informasinya sedapat mungkin.

Begitulah Jaemin dengan segala sifat gilanya.

Lain dengan Jaemin, lain dengan Mark. Pemuda Kanada yang rumahnya berada tepat di sebelah rumah Jaemin juga suka melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya, ia tidak seaktif Jaemin yang selalu mengekor hingga kerumah segala. Yang ia lakukan hanya terus mendesak dan mendesak Jaemin bagaimana perkembangan sang pujaan hati di kelas.

Iya!

Mark kini sedang di gadang-gadangkan tengah menyukai seorang Lee Haechan, teman satu kelas Jaemin yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby-nya. Belum lagi pemuda itu duduk sebelah Jaemin, membuat orang yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Jaemin itu semakin mendesak tubuh kurus itu.

Jaemin menatap pantulan cermin di kamar mandi milik Mark dengan kening berkerut. Dirinya sekarang berada di rumah Mark, lantaran menemani pemuda Kanada itu yang di tinggal sendirian oleh kedua Orang Tuanya.

"Jadi..."

Jaemin memutar bola matanya layaknya parabola, bosan dengan pertanyaan yang terus di ulang semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini.

Mark menopang kepalanya di bahu milik Jaemin, memeluk pinggang ramping yang polos itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Haechan saat di beri surat cinta dariku? Apa dia bahagia?"

Akhir-akhir ini, Mark selalu melancarkan aksinya yang selalu meneror Haechan dengan memenuhi loker pemuda chubby itu dengan surat cinta.

Jaemin yang tengah menyikat giginya segera menghentikan aksinya, menatap Mark dari pantulan cermin.

"Bahagia apanya? Ia bahkan sangat ketakutan melihat lokernya yang penuh dengan surat teror darimu." Jawabnya sarkas.

Mark mendengus mendengar penuturan Jaemin. Wajahnya berpaling menghirup aroma tubuh Jaemin yang tercium seperti bayi. Mengekspos bahu polos itu hingga bibirnya merekat di leher Jaemin. Melumatnya hingga bersemu merah.

Tubuhnya meriang kenikmatan dengan sensasi aneh yang sudah biasa ia rasakan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya agar Mark lebih leluasa.

"Hyunghh..."

Tubuhnya menegang ketika Mark menyentuh penisnya. Masih dengan aksinya yang melumat leher Jaemin, tangannya mulai melancarkan aksinya, memompa penis yang sudah tegak lurus itu.

Tentu ia juga memanjakan dirinya. Penis yang sedari tadi mencium bokong Jaemin itu dengan perlahan mulai memasuki lubang berkerut itu. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dengan bibir terbuka dan mata terpejam.

"Ahh! Why you're always so tight, eunghh..."

Tubuhnya kenikmatan ketika dinding-dinding anus Jaemin yang sempit itu menjepit penisnya, memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara. Belum lagi tangannya yang masih dengan mengocok penis Jaemin. Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir tipis itu, hingga cairan kental berwarna putih itu melebur keluar menyiprat ke kaca wastafel sangking kuatnya.

"Mark! Eunghh!"

Kedua tangannya menahan pinggang Jaemin, mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya menumbuk lubang Jaemin.

"Oh! Shit, Na Jaemin!"

Kembali, kepalanya mengadah menikmati sensasi pijitan yang di berikan Jaemin pada penisnya. Tak kayal, Jaemin menjerit ketika Mark mengenai prostatnya. Memaksa pemuda Kanada itu bergerak lebih cepat. Dengan seringai yang terpancar di wajah tampan Mark, pemuda itu dengan semangat menyanggupi.

Merasa penis Mark membesar di dalam anusnya, Jaemin dengan refleks mengetat lubangnya. Mark mendesah ketika klimaksnya hampir sampai di tambah lubang Jaemin yang kian mengetat membuatnya semakin gencar menyodok lubang Jaemin.

"Argh!"

Cairan Mark melebur membasahi lubang Jaemin.

Tubuhnya lunglai ke belakang, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Mark.

Senyuman terlampir di wajah keduanya. Memandang pantulan di depan mereka, Mark melingkarkan lagi lengannya di pinggang Jaemin.

"Siap untuk bermain semalaman penuh?"

Jaemin mengangguk, mendongakkan kepalanya agar Mark dapat menciumnya.

Cinta itu sulit untuk di mengerti, hal yang di lakukan Mark serta Jaemin itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi keduanya. Hanya mengapresiasikan rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain yang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tidak peduli pada perasaan yang akan jatuh pada siapa. Yang penting saling menikmati.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Yang selalu minta MarkMin. Nih, udah di buatin. Jangan lupa...

Review? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

Mark | Jaemin | MarkMin

a/n: ini repost, lagi gabut kena wb jadi ini di post ulang. Untuk chapter selanjutnya tunggu aja kalau saya udah keluar dari wb, key!

 **.**

"Apa ini?"

Matanya beralih menatap sebuah bungkusan kado yang sudah disiapkan dengan rapi, lengkap dengan pitanya.

Kemudian matanya menatap Mark meminta penjelasan.

"Kado. Tentu saja." Mark melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kebiasaan Jaemin yang selalu suka bertanya itu membuatnya jengah.

"Iya, tapi isinya apa? Apa kau memberinya dildo?" Yang terakhir membuat Jaemin meringis kesakitan sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang dipukul Mark.

"Yak!"

Ia tidak peduli bahwa sekarang semua orang menatap mereka. Tidak peduli menganggap Mark sebagai senior atau kakak kelasnya sekarang, ia gencar mencoba membalas perbuatan Mark yang memukul kepalanya. Mark dengan segala kegesitannya berhasil menghindari serangan Jaemin dengan seringaian jelas tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Ya! Jaemin-ah, berhentilah!" Ucapnya yang masih menahan kepala Jaemin dengan tangannya. Sungguh kekanakan.

"Wah~ pagi-pagi sudah ada yang mesra saja."

Keduanya berhenti melakukan hal yang mereka lakukan tadi, kemudian menoleh ke arah belakang Jaemin yang ternyata sudah ada Haechan di sana. Dengan cepat, Jaemin langsung menyembunyikan kado Mark tadi di belakang tubuhnya yang ditahan oleh tasnya. Sedangkan Mark mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Tidak, Haechan-ah! Kami hanya—"

"Bermain!" Putus Mark cepat. Dan mendapatkan dorongan halus dari Jaemin. Alasan macam apa itu?

Haechan tersenyum hambar. "Lagian kalian terlihat sangat serasi."

Mark dan Jaemin saling pandang, keduanya menampilkan wajah mengejek satu sama lain. "Serasi apanya?!"

Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Haechan tertawa dibuatnya. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka yang menatap Haechan yang menikmati tontonan pagi mereka, kemudian Jaemin datang menyela kegiatan Haechan yang masih menahan tawanya dengan berdehem sekali.

"Haechan-ah, tadi ada orang asing yang memberikan ini padaku. Katanya untukmu."

Jaemin yang mengeluarkan kado yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan di balik punggung, kemudian memberikannya pada Haechan. Dari belakangnya, Mark menatap sinis pada Jaemin.

Haechan menerima kado tersebut. Wajahnya berbinar dibuatnya. "Apa ini, Jaemin-ah?"

Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya. "Dibuka saja."

Tapi baru saja Haechan ingin membuka kado tersebut, namun dihentikan oleh bel masuk yang menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. "Ah, nanti saja pas jam istirahat. Ayo ke kelas Jaemin-ah. Sampai jumpa, Mark sunbae."

Mark tersenyum membalas. Haechan segera menarik lengan Jaemin untuk pergi ke kelas, namun sebelum pergi Mark memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Jaemin menyerngit menatap Mark yang membuka mulutnya membuat gesture,

"Awas kau nanti!"

.

Kamera dslr miliknya sudah mengalung dengan indahnya di leher, fokus kameranya sudah ia atur dengan sedemikian bagusnya agar hasilnya memuaskan. Lalu mengarahkannya ke arah lapangan yang dimana sudah banyak segerombolan pemain sepak bola di sana.

Senyuman terlampir di wajah manisnya. Fokus layarnya di perbesar agar menangkap objeknya dengan jelas. Lalu menjepretnya sebanyak mungkin.

Senyuman yang manis itu semakin lebar melihat hasil jepretannya. Seseorang dengan senyuman di matanya yang ia tangkap itu sudah mampu membuat hatinya mendesir dengan cepatnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika memandang objeknya itu yang sudah berlumuran keringat membuat tenggorokannya menjadi kering.

Sexy-nya.

Berhubung kelasnya sedang tidak ada guru, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Berharap, pendekatannya kali ini berhasil.

Sebelum berjalan menuju kantin, Jaemin meletakkan kameranya terlebih dahulu di loker. Sepi, tentu saja karna jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Karna guru yang mengajar di kelasnya sedang berhalangan jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun.

Langkahnya hampir menginjak kantin, namun kerah belakangnya segera ditarik, membuatnya terpekik.

"Mark!" Jeritnya setelah berhasil melihat sang pelaku.

Mark tidak menjawab dan terus menyeretnya menuju toilet sekolah yang berada di belakang sekolah, yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kantin, yang tempatnya sudah jarang di pakai oleh murid lain. Matanya membola dengan hembusan nafas keras. Batal sudah pendekatannya.

Ditatapnya Mark yang sekarang sedang menutup pintu. Dengan seragam olahraga yang basah oleh keringat dan mendapat tatapan jijik langsung dari Jaemin.

"Kau ini mengganggu rencana orang saja!" Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Dengan pandangan yang langsung menatap mata Mark yang juga membalasnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tubuhnya mendekat, begitu juga dengan Jaemin yang memundurkan tubuhnya. Begitu hingga tubuh Jaemin sudah merapat pada tembok.

Kedua tangan Mark sudah mengukung tubuhnya hingga tidak ada celah lagi untuk kabur. Perlahan wajah tampan itu mendekati wajah Jaemin hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Your punishment, Na Jaemin."

Kemudian Mark membekap bibir Jaemin dengan bibirnya, melumatnya kasar dengan gigitan sengit yang langsung direspon oleh Jaemin. Lidah itu melusup memasuki rongga mulut Jaemin, mengabsen satu-persatu rongga mulutnya hingga beralhir dengan berperang lidah. Kecapan saliva yang tidak tahu milik siapa berhasil meloloskan diri dan membasahi dagu mereka.

Ciuman itu kian memanas ketika Mark melepas atasannya. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan roti sobek sebagai bonusnya. Jaemin mengelap bekas saliva yang berada di dagunya, buka ngiler, tapi itu adalah pandangan yang sudah biasa baginya.

Kembali, Jaemin menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Menarik tengkuk Mark agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mark-pun menarik pinggang Jaemin untuk merapat tubuh mereka, kemudian menggesekkan bagian selangkangan mereka dengan sensual.

Tangan kanannya mulai melepas ikat pinggang yang dikenakan Jaemin, melepas segala tetek bengek yang membungkus bagian bawah tubuh pemuda manis itu. Dengan kuat, ia segera membalikkan tubuh Jaemin dan mendorongnya menghadap tembok. Membuat pemuda itu melenguh kesakitan ketika wajahnya menghantam tembok dengan kuatnya.

Semuanya dilakukan dengan cepat.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Mark mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan langsung mengarahkannya pada lubang Jaemin yang memberikan pemandangan indah.

"Argh! Pelan-pelan bodoh!" Maki Jaemin.

Ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jaemin, bibirnya menggeram kenikmatan setelah memasukkan penisnya dalam lubang Jaemin. Tidak ada pengaman, tidak ada pelumas, dengan cepat Mark menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengharuskan Jaemin menahan desahannya, takut-takut didengar oleh orang lain. Walaupun masih aja yang berhasil lolos keluar dari bibirnya.

Ini masih di sekolah, dan sebentar lagi jam istirahat.

Jaemin sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya agar Mark lebih cepat puas dan segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Namun aksinya itu malah membuat Mark menggeram kenikmatan dan rambutnya sebagai imbasnya.

"Erngh!"

Pinggulnya bergerak dengan cepat. Ruangan sepi itu kian di hiasi oleh suara perpaduan kulit mereka yang salih beradu dengan kerasnya. Selain menahan sakit di bagian bokongnya, ia juga harus menahan geramnya ketika Mark semakin kencang menjambak rambutnya. Pemuda Kanada itu kian mempercepat temponya ketika klimaksnya hampir sampai.

"Ohh! Fuck!"

Umpatnya ketika spermanya menyembur keluar, memenuhi lubang Jaemin hingga menetes keluar. Jaemin dapat menafas lega ketika jambakan di rambutnya terlepas. Ia langsung berteriak sengit, menyuruh Mark mengambil apa saja untuk membersihkan lubangnya.

Karna ini adalah toilet lama, dan jarang akan pengunjung, jadi di sini tidak ada persedian untuk membersihkan diri, tisu.

"Pakai bajumu!" Teriak Jaemin yang langsung di tatap sengit oleh Mark.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia mengambil posisi jongkok di hadapan bongkahan Jaemin yang di lumuri cairannya. Dengan perasaan tidak jijik sama sekali, ia langsung menjilat cairan spermanya sendiri dari lubang Jaemin. Memainkan lidahnya di liang itu hingga masuk kedalamnya. Jaemin mendesah di buatnya, menikmati sensasi aneh yang dibuat Mark. Ini yang pertama kali setelah sekian tahun mereka melakukan hal di luar nalar persahabatan.

Lagi, Mark membalikkan tubuh Jaemin menghadapnya. Menyatukan bibir mereka lagi sambil menyalurkan rasa pesat dari cairan sperma tadi.

Selanjutnya, bel berbunyi.

Dengan terseok, Jaemin berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dengan mulut yang terus saja berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Mark sialan! Awas saja pulang nanti."

Masih dendam karna rencananya untuk mendekatkan diri pada Jeno digagalkan.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To be continued.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
